Darte Un Beso
by MysticalMaiden22
Summary: After saving prince Feliciano from drowning, Carmen gives up her fins for legs in order to win his love. But she only has three weeks to get her true loves kiss. Will Carmen win his heart, or will she fall for someone else instead? The Little Mermaid AU. Fem!Spain/South Italy, Onesided Fem!Spain/North Italy, slight North Italy/Fem!Germany. RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Somewhere in the sea, in a stormy afternoon; clouds were formed together, thunder was heard and the wind crashed against the sea ship and standing by the edge of the boat was a young man with aurban brown hair, a single curl sticking out from his left, and the most cheerful smile you will ever see on a human being. His name is Feliciano Vargas, and he is the second grandson to king Roma, ruler of Corona. "Isn't this great _fratello_? The win in your hair! The cool breeze of the ocean!"

Feliciano looks at the other side of the ship where he sees his older brother, Lovino Vargas - the oldest and next in line for the throne - puking at the edge of the ship. Despite being twins, Lovino was different than Feliciano. For starters, while their appearance in face was quite similar, Lovino always had a scowl on his face and he rarely smiled. His hair was darker than his brothers and while he did have a curl, it was on the other side. Another thing that is different about them is their personalities. Feliciano was happy and always cheerful. He made friends with everyone and everyone liked him. Lovino on the other hand was grumpy and curses a lot and rarely had any friends.

After he was done, Lovino supports himself up and looks at Feliciano, a bit of drool rolling down on the corner of his mouth. "Shut the hell up. Nothing about this is exciting!" he shouted at his brother.

"Aw but _fratello_ , we're on a ship, sailing across the seven seas, this has got to be the best birthday for you, isn't it?" Feliciano asks while he skips over to his sick brother. Lovino wipped his mouth and sighs in distain. "Please. As if being on a boat is any fun to celebrate anyones birthday. Honestly, who thought it was a good idea to have my birthday during a fucking storm?!"

They heard a happy, booming laugh behind them. They look up in the deck and standing there, proud and strong as ever was King Roma, the boys beloved grandfather/guardian. "Come on Lovino, I worked really hard planning this party out for you." Roma says as he walks down to his grandsons.

Lovino ' _pffs_ '. "Pleas grandpa, as if I wanted my twenty first party to be held in a ship." he says with a roll of his eyes.

Roma stands in front of them, his hands on his hips and a smile still on his face. "Feli and I thought it was a good idea to have your party here. Besides, today is the day you finally become a man and soon, you will become king! You are no more a child." Roma tells him. Although it was more of a reminder to the soon to be king. Lovino nods. "Yeah, yeah, I know grandpa I _**know**_!" he shouted annoyed. Lovino suddenly feels something in his throat causing him to groan. He leans on Feliciano for support.

"Where the hell did this stupid fucking weather come from?!" he shouted. He groans, holding on to his stomach. "The weather was fine just an hour ago!"

"Ah, Queen Laura must be in a good mood today." Roma hums in happiness.

Feliciano raises a eyebrow. "Whose Queen Laura?"

"You boys remember the stories I told you about a queen who is ruler of all merpeople correct?"

Feliciano nods, remembering each of the stories very well. Lovino on the other hand, groans when he hears his grandfather mention merpeople again. They don't exist! Even as a kid did Lovino know that! But everyone in the kingdom believed them to be true making Lovino wonder if he was the only sane one there. Especially his grandfather who was said to have encountered a mermaid once when he was a young boy.

"Yes grandpa we remember the stories." Lovino says. "But that's all they are. **Stories**."

"Just stories?" Roma repeated in shock. He grabs Lovino by the shoulders and shouts, "They are real Lovi! They are real and they live in the great sea below us!"

Lovino steps away from his grandfather and pukes out of the ship. ' _Merpeople. Bah! They're not real. There is no such thing as mermaids or mermen. Crazy old man._ '

Unbeknown to the prince, mermaids did exist and far, deep in the sea his ship was sailing, there was a kingdom known as Atlantia and it was known as the castle for Queen Laura.

In the sea, far and deep where no human would ever dare explore, there was a kingdom where merpeople and all kinds of sea life live. The kingdom is known as Atlantia and it was ruled by Queen Laura, ruler of the merpeople and sea life.

As stated before, Queen Laura was indeed in a good mood because today was the concert her loyal servant and her two friends were going to perform. That and it was her birthday.

Merpeople from all over the world traveled far and wide to not only celebrate the queens birthday but to see the show as well. Everyone took their seats in the auditorium and waited for the show to start. After the remaining merpeople arrived and sat down, the lights turned down.

Swimming to the stage was a mermaid named Elizabeta. She had long flowing brown hair with a starfish on her right side, green eyes and although she can be a very nice person, she is also scary and was known to carry around a weapon if anyone disrepected the queen or angered her in any way.

Swimming onstage, Elizabeta clears her throat and shouts, "Ladies and gentlemen! Presenting Atlantias great and powerful ruler; Queen Laura!"

In an instant when Elizabeta called out the queen, Queen Laura appeared with her head held up high and chest popped out, a proud smile itched on her lips. Queen Laura waved at her people while she swam to her seat and sat next to her younger brother, the prince of Atlantia, Abel. Everyone in the auditorium cheered to their queen and a couple waved and called out to her. Laura made it to her seat and she waves one last time before the crowd finally settles down.

"And in charge of this special performance for our queens special day, Roderich Edelstien!" few merpeople in the crowd clapped when Roderich swam to stage. The only one who was ecstatic was Elizabeta who also happened to be his wife. Roderich is someone you can call of high standards. Being talented in music like piano, Roderich is known as the best musician in the seven seas. He holds this title very highly and makes sure that reputation isn't ruined.

Roderich swam to the orchestra and he faces the crowd and the queen. "Your highness, the people of Atlantia, thank you all for coming!" he says. "Thank you all for attending this concert for our majesty." he speaks loud enough for everyone in the auditorium to hear. "Tonight on this special day, the queens maid will be performing a song that she wrote herself as a tribute to our queen. So please, sit back and give your full attention to Carmen Hernandez Carriedo!" The crowd clap as Roderich swims to the orchestra.

He faces his back to the crowd and when everyone in the audience quiets down, Roderich has the orchestra play. The song was upbeat and had a sort of exotic beat to it. Laura bobs her head to the beat, a smile laced on her lips. The crowd begins to clap along to the rhythm and Elizabeta couldn't help but feel proud for her husband since he helped Carmen with the music.

On cue when Carmen and her friends were about to sing, neither of the girls appeared. The crowd slowly stopped clapping and whispered among themselves wondering what was going on and if this was part of the performance. Roderich on the other hand was fuming with embarrassment, he was also wondering where Carmen was.

Elizabeta noticed the look on Roderich face and looked up at Laura wondering how was reacting. As she expected, it was not good. Abel slowly swam away from Laura as little bubbles floatd around a furious Laura. Fuming with rage, Laura slams her spear on the ground and shouts, "Carmen!"

* * *

 **Characters:**

 **Feliciano Vargas: Italy**

 **Lovino Vargas: Romano/South Italy**

 **Roma: Ancient Rome**

 **Elizabeta: Hungary**

 **Roderich Edelstien: Austria**

 **Belgium: Laura**

 **Abel: Luxembourg**

 **Translation:**

 ** _Fratello_ \- Brother**

 **AN: I told myself I wasn't going to update a new story until I finished one of my fics but I had to get this out because I actually liked how I wrote it and because I am a horrible person who uploads her stories like a turtle. Also because its been a while since I updated anything new for _Hetalia._ Now I know _The Little Mermaid_ has been done to death but I have been obsessed with mermaids for a while now so I decided that while this will follow some of the original story, I will be adding some mermaid legends or tales that I'm found online as well as adding some made up facts I have come up with so this story can be somewhat original. **

**So you all know the drill, review your thoughts, fav and/or follow if you liked what you read and until next time. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In the darkest parts of the sea where sunken ships over the years settled and sharks roamed the area, a figure with dark brown curly hair tied back in a bun, wearing a green seashell bra and a orange tail was rapidly swimming to one of the ships broken lines. She grunted when she collided with a thud and giggled lightly. "Carmen! Hey Carmen!" The mermaid, Carmen, tuned her head around upon hearing her name. Swmming behind her was her two best friends, Julchen - a white long haired, red eyed mermaid with a red tail and wore a dark red seashell. Julchen was a guard for the royal palace and she was known among her fellow guards as a excellent fighter. Unlike her two other friends, Julchen did not pocess powers and instead depended on her strength.

Although Julchen was a good fighter, her personality was less to be desired. A loud mouth and had the decency to get herself in trouble more often than normally, Julchen was someone who didn't take things to seriously and was a bit of a troublemaker.

Next to herwas Francine. Francine had long lighter brown hair with bangs that hung above her purple eyes. Her tail was a lighter shade of purple and she wore no seashell to hide her breasts since her hair - which reached down to her stomach - can cover them. Francine was known for her beauty and many mermen including humans fell for her beauty. Francine was one of very few mermaids who is able to transform her tail into legs and had the ability to stay on land for a certain amount of time. Francine was also able to control the water with her mind and hands and is also able to control the wind from her emotions. Her kind was considered dangerous if their powers were not used properly but Francine used her ability's for good and is even considered a hero in a small village. Francine, like Carmen, worked as a maid in the castle and she also helped around the kitchen to help the heax chief with dinner preparations or if there was any celebrations that were held in the castle.

"Julchen, Francine, hurry up!" Carmen hurried her two friends. Julchen and Francine swam next to Carmen who smiled in amusement seeing the exhausted look on her friends faces. Julchen glared at her friend as she panted. "I don't see how this is funny. _Verdammt_ vomen you swim fast!"

Carmen giggled. "I thought you were the best swimmer out of the three of us _amiga._ "

"I said I am the awesomest swimmer out of the three of us not the fastest. That goes to you Carmen."

"What is it you wanted to show us Carmen?" Francine spoked between pants with her hand placed on her chest.

"Right! I found something very interesting while I was out savaging and I had to show it someone." She explained excitedly.

"Vell it better be interesting. I didn't vake up early for nothing if it vasn't awesome."

" _Lo siento_ Julchen but I assure you it is. Its the most incredible thing I have ever seen!" Carmen swam to a ship with Julchen and Francine following her. They swam to a huge hole that was on the left side of the boat that could have been caused by the rock that was scattered around the area.

Carmen peeked inside to make sure there were no sharks inside and when she didn't find any, motions by the wave of her hand for her friends to follow her. They swam inside quietly inside the ship hoping to not make too much noise to attract any lurking sharks that could be roaming the area.

Francine shudders at the sight of bones that laid against the wall, their jaws wide open and the only thing remaining was the tattered remains of their clothing and their swords. "This place is creepy." Francine commented. "I don't see how you and Julchen like these kind of places. Couldn't we have gone to the reef or maybe Hawaii?"

"And wheres the fun in that? Don't be such a gubby Franny." Francine glared at Julchen as she laughed. "I am not a gubby. I was just saying out of all the places in the sea, you pick this place."

"Human ships have a lot of valuable items Franny you know that." Carmen said. " _Oui_ I do but not around places like this."

"Oh your so picky you know that?" Carmen shushed the two of them and slowly opens a door. A small creaking sound was made and Carmen bite her lip as she carefully opened the door. When she finally managed to have the door wide open, the three swim inside the room. Like the ship outside, the room was also in ruins with some pieces of the floor missing. Some of the window glass was broken and cracked and by the wall was another body with its bones and clothing left behind. Julchen swam to the skeleton and laughs.

"Damn, sucks to be you huh, keh keh keh!" she laughs much to the horror of Francine. "Julchen, you can't just laugh at a dead body. Thats horrible and disrespectful." Julchen rolled her eyes. "Oh please I don't even know the guy why should I care? Its not hurting anyone."

While Francine and Julchen were arguing with each other, Carmen was going through the closet where she found the object she found. After going through some things, she finally found what she was looking for. With a triumphant smile, Carmen says loud enough for the other two to hear, "Ah-ha! Francine, Julchen I found it!"

Julchen and Francine stopped their bickering and looked at Carmen. Julchen arched a brow when she sees what Carmen was holding. "Uhh Carmen, vhat the heck is that?" she pointed at the small white and gold box Carmen held on the palm of her hand. Carmen shrugged, a smile still on her face. " _No lo sè_ but I figured Francine wil know. So do you know what this is?" Carmen showed the small box to. Francine.

Francine awwed in amazement upon seeing the small box. She swam closer to get a better look of the box and smiles. " _Incroyable_. Carmen, this is incredible! This is a music box!" she explained to her excitingly. "Really?"

" _Oui_ my friend. This is indeed a music box and a beautiful one at that. My, I haven't seen one in years. Not since...well..." she lightly laughs. "Not in a hundred years." Francine glanced up at Carmen. "You truly found something magnificent." Carmen smiles. Julchen rolls her eyes at her friends reactions to the box. Unlike Francine and Carmen, Julchen didn't find any interest in the human world. She was content with the sea and everything in it. The human world seemed like a bore and unawesome unlike the sea which was beautiful and fun. How her friends could like the surface was beyond her. Julchen swam back to the skeleton to check out its sword while Francine and Carmen talked.

"A music box has a special tune inside correct?" Carmen asked her Francine nods. "Yes and its makes the most beautiful sound you could ever hear. Although I highly doubt it will work." Carmen frowned. "Why not?"

"Its old Carmen. And considering how long this ship has sunk, I say its been underwater for at least fifty years or longer." Carmen awws in disappointment. "R-really. Thats to bad. I was really excited to hear it with you and Julchen. But now..." suddenly, something clicked. Eyes wide open with realization, Carmen asked Francine, "Francine, what day is it?"

"The twenty-fourth. Why?"

"Her birthday.

Its the queens birthday." Carmen said slowly. Francine gasps. "Are...are you serious?!"

"Vhat?" Julchen spoke uon hearing the distress tones of her friends. "Julchen, put that sword and pirate hat right now we have to leave now!" Carmen shouted swimming out the door with Francine swimming behind her. Julchen swims after them with the hat and sword and asks them, "Care to explain why?"

"Its the queens birthday today and we missed it!" Carmen explained to her. "The concert was today and we missed it! _Dios mio_ Laura is going to **kill** me!"

"Oh jeez. We're fucked than." Julchen says clearly not excited about the wrath Laura was going to do when they arrive at the castle. "Your worried about the queen? I'm more worried about what Roderich will do to us knowing we messed up his concert!" Francine added.

Julchen shudders in fright. "No I'm afraid vhat his wife will do." none of the girls wanted to think about Elizabeta and her terrifying weapon.

* * *

 **Carmen: Fem!Spain**

 **Julchen: Fem!Prussia**

 **Francine: Fem!France**

 **Translations:**

 ** _Verdammt_ : Dammit **

**_Lo Siento_ : I'm Sorry**

 _ **No Lo Sè**_ **: I don't know**

 ** _Incroyable_ : Unbelievable**

 **AN: Not the most exciting but I didn't want to put the shark scene in this. Also the music box will play a part in this story so expect to see it more often.**

 **Please review, have a wonderful holiday weekend and I will see you guys later.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

* * *

The kingdom of Atlantia was as grand as stories make it out to be. Proud and shimmering in the oceans currents, Atlantia was a true beauty of art with its walls strong and sturdy, its coral reef brimming with life and the kingdom filled with life of merpeople and fishes of any species. Carmen and her friends arrived to the kingdom some hours ago and they were very tired from the long swim they had to take. Julchen lets out a sigh of exhaustion and she lands herself against the wall of the castle. "Can we...take a breather? I don't think I can swim another minute."

Carmen and Francine stop as well to relax their beating hearts from the exhaustion. "What should we do?" Francine asked. "I don't know. If we're lucky the concert hasn't started so if we hurry we can still make it to the auditorium without her noticing."

"And how exactly are you going to manage that when the concert is already over?" The three shrieked in fright when they heard Elizabeta floating behind them. The three turned to look at Elizabeta who smiled cheerfully at the three women. But behind that smile held something sinister that could easily send chills to anyone. Carmen nervously laughs while she waved a hand to Elizabeta and hid her small musicbox behind her back. " _Hola_ Elizabeta! Funny running into you here of all places. Whats up?"

" _Helló_ Carmen, Francine, Julchen " she sneered Julchens name unpleasantly earning a eye roll from Julchen. "Queen Laura would like to speak with you."

"Well," Juclchen spoke. "Guess Franny and I wil see you later than Carmen. Bye!" Julchen was about to swim away when Elizabeta stopped her. "Ah-ah-ah Julchen. Not so fast. The Queen wants to see all three of you. Now." Carmen and Francine mumbled a yes while Julchen grumbled. The three swam where Laura was with Elizabeta swimming behind.

* * *

As the three predicated, Roderich was the first to scold them once they arrived in the throne room. Roderich swam back and fourth scolding them as they carelessly listened to him. "Because of your reckless behavior and your absence from the concert, the concert was a total disaster! And thanks to you three I'm the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!"

Julchen rolls her eyes. "As if you veren't already." she muttered. Roderich looks at Julchen who merely smiles in response to the glare he was sending her. "Now Roderich, uh, sir..." Carmen spoke stepping between the two. "I-we know how important this concert was for you and we would never do anything to tarnish your reputation but we just forgot that today was the queens birthday along with the concert so please understand we didn't mean to disappoint you or Laura."

"Its notthe concert I'm unhappy about." Laura spoke. All eyes were on her once Laura spoke. "Your majesty?" Francine spoke.

Laura sat up from her throne and swam towards them. "What upsets me the most, Carmen, is you went to scavenge for human trinkets, didn't you?" Carmen guiltily looked down with her hands folded in front of her. Laura sighed and said to everyone else, "Everyone leave. I need to speak with Carmen privately."

"Yes your highness." once everyone was gone, Laura looks down at Carmen who still had her head down. "So, what did you find this time?"

Carmen looks at Laura for a brief second before she glanced at the floor and said, "I found a small box that plays music. Francine told me its called a music box. Its broken unfortunately so I can't listen to it."

Laura hums. "I see."

" _Lo siento_ Laura! I honestly didn't mean to skip out on the concert and I honestly didn't mean to forget today was your birthday but its just that I found this ship while I was on break and-!" Laura silenced her by putting her hand up. Carmen stops immediately and bites her lower lip.

"You were always a curious mermaid Carmen. That can be a good quality but also a bad one. Now I don't have a problem with you finding a interest with these humans, I mean its common for some mermaids who are unable to walk on land, but I have been noticing for some time now that this interest with the surface world is...more than just that."

Carmen made an uneasy look. "Y-you have?"

"Yes. Its clear as day Carmen and to be honest I don't like it one bit."

"But Laura you don't understand!"

"I perfectly understand Carmen. Really I do. The human world, its interesting and fascinating. There are so many things uo there that would amaze any of us but something that can make wonderful things can also make something dangerous. You know how dangerous humans can be correct?" Carmen nods. "And you also know how dangerous humans are to mermaids."

Yes, it was known by everyone in the sea world that humans were dangerous to merpeople and the sea creatures. Many tales surrounding merpeople encountering humans never turn out right in the end each story resulting in the death of that mermaid. It was common knowledge for a mermaid, under no circumstance, was to face a human. It was forbidden.

" _Si_ Laura I know. But don't you ever wonder what the surface world looks like? Don't you ever want to feel the sun on your skin without heating up in dehydration or walk on land with two legs? Don't you want to visit the festivals and meet people?"

"I think you've been listening to Francine's stories a bit to much."

"Don't you just want to experience **some** adventure in your life!?" Carmen asked grabbing her hands into hers. Laura sighs.

"I admit I have but I'm content with my life here Carmen. The sea is my home, I have a responsibly here in the kingdom as the queen and as such its my duty to protect it while my big brother is away until he officially passes the crown on to me. And its also **my** responsibly as **your friend** that I protect you. The law is there for a reason Carmen and thats to protect you and everyone else here in the kingdom. Why do you think mermaids like Francine are not allowed to go to the surface anymore? Its become too dangerous and the people have become greedy that we have to make our existence unknown. You understand right?"

Carmen stubbornly sighs. She bites the inside of her cheek but afterwards nods. Laura pats her shoulder in comfort. "Good. I hate scolding you like a child Carmen, honestly your a couple years older than me but someone has to knock some sense into you."

Carmen smiles. "I could say the same about you when you were a couple years younger. Remember that one time you begged your older brother if you can keep a baby killer whale but he said no so instead of taking him back where you found him you ended up hiding him in your room?"

Laura scoffed. "You mean tried? The damn whale was to big to fit inside my room!" Carmen laughed and Laura followed afterwards. When they were done, Laura lets out a sigh and clears her throat. "Now that we had that talk, you may now leave." Carmen nods. "Yes, thank you Laura." Carmen turns away and was about to swim away when she says, "By the way, happy birthday."

"Thank you Carmen."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **None**

 **AN:I'll just end it here. Soo...been a while huh? I hope this chapter was somewhat enjoyable for you guys because I actually sorta like how this turned out until maybe the ending but I can deal with it. Also I hope Carmens relationship with Laura was likable. I was trying to show their relationship like old friends who've known each other well enough to know who the other person is and I guess I did okay. I don't know.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

* * *

Later that day in the evening, as night was slowly approaching, Carmen was inside her room cleaning the music box while Francine and Julchen were talking. "To be honest, I thought the queen vas going to punish you but I'm surprised she let you go vith just a warning."

"Well, its better than what Roderich did to us." Francine spoke. "He gave us a full lecture about our behavior not to mention he gave Julchen coral duty and I have two months to wash the dishes." Francine groaned in dismay at the thought of the dishes.

"I can handle coral duty. What I can't handle is Roderich scolding me like a little kid. I'm only a couple thousand years old."

Carmen giggled to herself quietly as she listened to her friends. It was humorous to hear Julchen constantly complain about how much she hated Roderich even though she secretly admired him. After she finished cleaning the music box, Carmen smiled in approval seeing the gleam of the box truly shine. "I'm finally finished." she announced proudly. "Look how beautiful it is."

Julchen and Francine stopped talking once Carmen spoke and looked at the small music box she spent almost an hour cleaning. Francine smiled in awe once she laid her eyes on it. She clapped her hands together and said, "Wow, Carmen! It is beautiful!"

Julchen agreeably nodded. "Yeah, you cleaned it up real good."

Carmen smiled in thanks. "Yes, now it looks beautiful than it did before. It's to bad it doesn't work. I would have loved to hear it play music."

"Too bad we don't have the equipment. If we did, I would have fixed that baby right up!" Carmen giggled a little as well as Francine.

"Julchen!" They hear a loud, booming voice call out Julchen's name. All three girls looked at the door and swimming inside was Julchen's little brother Ludwig. Ludwig was one of the biggest mermen as well as the toughest. He was second in command behind Julchen but unlike his big sister, he took his position seriously and always scolded Julchen whenever she slacked off.

"Oh, hello Ludwig!" Julchen greeted him. "Fancy seeing you here. Vhat's up?"

"I came here to pick you up. Tomorrow we have to train recuits und I'm going to need your help." he explained to her.

"Aw, really?" Julchen groaned in dismay. "But that's so lame und none of the newcomers vant to pay attention. They're unawesome und a vaste of my time." Ludwig rolled his eyes at his sisters immaturity and forcefully grabs her by the hand and hangs her over his shoulder.

Julchen screams in and begins to scream insults towards him. Ludwig apologetically bows at Carmen and Francine who were laughing among themselves. "Sorry for the interruption but my sister needs to go to bed early so if you please excuse her."

Carmen waved a dismissed hand to Ludwig. "It's okay. Now go home before Julchen causes attention." Julchen looked at Carmen with a shocked expression but before she could say anything, Ludwig was quick to take her away. Swimming away in the halls, Carmen and Francine listen as Julchen was shouting insults at her brother and the two of them before she was out of hearing distance.

After Julchen (forcefully) left with Ludwig, Francine stood up and stretched her arms up. "Are you leaving already, Franny?" Carmen asked her.

Francine nods. "Yes, I have to leave and prepare dinner. Is there anything you like me to add for your plate Carmen?"

"No thank you Franny, I'm good. I do have something to do anyways so I'll be back in time for dinner." Carmen sits up from her bed and grabbed her satchel from her bed. She puts her music box inside the bag and swims out the window.

Francine smiled knowingly with a chuckle. "Let me guess, you're going to the cavern, aren't you?"

Carmen giggled. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Many years ago when Carmen was a small child, she came across a cavern not very far from the kingdom. It was during her lone adventures, exploring the reef and observing the land outside the kingdom. Since she discovered the cavern, Carmen would sneak out when the moment was right and go to the cavern. The only ones who know of the carven are Francine and Julchen and Carmen made sure Laura never found out about it. The reason for that is because every human item she found was put there, safe and hidden.

To paintings, small tea sets and other objects, this was the one place Carmen truly felt she can be herself. It was filled with stories of the surface world, they've gone to places she could imagine existed. Carmen was envious, she wanted so much to explore the world and see what it had to offer. But she wasn't like Francine, her tail couldn't magically transform into legs. She couldn't run, she couldn't dance, she can't even walk.

Carmen desired to become human, even if it was just for a day. Carmen wanted to experience what it felt like to feel _alive_.

Carmen sat with her tail curled underneath her, on a rock that was big enough for her to sit. She slowly traced the patterns on the music box with her finger, analyzing the design around it. She than opens the top and read the letters that was carved underneath the lid. _**For my one and only true love.**_ Carmen fondly smiled at the sentence, remembering her reaction when she saw the sentence.

It was no brainier that this was given as a gift for someone's lover and it was no doubt whoever bought the music box truly loved that person. It was another reason why Carmen loved humans. Everyone in the kingdom believed that humans were evil and felt nothing like the soulless monsters they believed them to be. But Carmen, she saw more to the humans. If they could feel the same emotions such as love, than they could feel the same emotions such as happiness, anger, and more.

Carmen laid down on her back and hovers the music box above her. ' _I wonder..._ ' she thought. ' _Is my place truly here in the sea, or is it meant somewhere else?_ ' Carmen suddenly looked up when a looming shadow hovered above her. Curious, Carmen puts the music box down and swims up to investigate.

* * *

 **AN: Not much has happened but the next chapter things will finally happen as the famous saving the prince scene comes into place.**

 **Characters:**

 **Ludwig: Germany**

 **Translation:**

 **None**


End file.
